


Esclavage mental

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anorexia, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p><p>Jack se détruit petit à petit, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Hiccup ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esclavage mental

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 29 mai 2015  
>  Thème de la nuit: Les addictions  
> Thème du oneshot: le sport**

Jack avait toujours eu des problèmes de poids. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était difficile de le faire manger. Il touchait généralement à peine à son assiette, même lorsqu'elle était composée de tout ce qu'un enfant de 8 ans voudrait trouver dedans. C'était seulement à l'adolescence que le déclic s'était enfin fait. Il avait enfin commencé à avoir plus qu'un appétit de moineau, même s'il n'égalait pas certains de ses amis dans le domaine.

Curieusement, ce fut lorsque sa courbe de poids fut enfin dans la norme que ça commença.

Une simple remarque d'un garçon après le cours de sport déclencha quelque chose chez Jack. Le garçon commenta, pas très discrètement, que le brun avait des poignée d'amour et rigola avec ses potes. Ce soir-là, en se fixant dans le miroir, Jack se mit à inspecter son ventre, et bien qu'il y ait un peu de gras, ça ne valait en rien le terme de « poignée d'amour » vu que rien n'était visible, à part quand le brun se pinçait la peau.

Il avait 16 ans à l'époque, il était influençable, et il voulait plaire. Alors, il avait repris l'habitude de manger peu. Il avait fini par développer une technique pour ne pas avoir à manger à table. Pour manger, il portait toujours un hoodie avec une poche devant, où il fourrait un mouchoir et, dès qu'on ne le regardait pas, il prenait discrètement dans ses doigts un morceau dans sa bouche ou son assiette et le fourrait dans la poche. Bien entendu, après, il devait vider le mouchoir, et il le faisait le lendemain en allant faire son jogging. Une autre habitude qu'il avait développé.

En quelques temps, il perdit 5kg, ce qui était pas mal pour lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Après le ventre, il commença à remarquer comme ses cuisses semblaient trop grosses. S'il avait demandé, tout le monde lui aurait dit que non, parce que c'était faux, elles étaient très bien comme ça. Alors, il continua son petit manège. Jusqu'à l'université, lorsqu'il partit s'installer sur le campus. Là, plus besoin de cacher sa nourriture dans son hoodie, il mangeait juste peu et faisait du sport, toujours plus de sport. Au jogging s'était vu ajouté, suivant les jours, le badminton, le tennis, le basketball et quelques autres. Il passait presque plus de temps à courir qu'à réviser ses cours, un constat qui le déstabilisa légèrement, mais il se levait aux aurores chaque matin pour courir autour du campus et chaque soir, un autre sport le tenait en haleine pendant au moins 2h.

_C'est bien de faire du sport, mais tu en fais trop, Jack.

C'était les mots du garçon qui partageait sa chambre dans les dortoirs. Hiccup était dans le vrai, il le savait, mais c'était comme une drogue pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte un soir qu'il s'était endormi sur son lit sans être allé faire quelques tours en courses à pied, il s'était changé en vitesse et avait couru comme si de rien n'était. Sauf qu'il était 1h du matin et que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de courir à cette heure-ci autour du campus. Tout et n'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver, mais il n'y avait pas pensé.

Hiccup l'avait une fois attrapé par le poignet alors qu'il allait faire une partie de tennis sur un des cours de l'équipe de l'université.

_Jack, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais il faut que je sache. Combien tu pèses ?

_Pardon ?

_Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu fais quoi ? 1m70 ?

_1m72 ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix.

Il essaya de se tirer de la poigne de l'auburn, mais il le tenait trop fort.

_Combien tu pèses ? 50kg tout mouillé ?

_La ferme ! Lâche-moi !

_Jack, tu... tu es...

Le brun lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et s'enfuit avant d'entendre la suite. Hiccup ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était parfait, alors que lui...

Quelques jours plus tard, il était dans la salle de bain et fixait son miroir. C'était étrange, ce matin, il avait l'impression que son teint était un peu gris. Chassant l'idée, il se recula et monta sur la lunette des toilettes pour observer le bas de son corps dans le miroir en face. A travers ses yeux, ses jambes étaient encore trop larges. A travers les yeux d'un autre, on se serait demander depuis quand il n'avait pas mangé et comment ses jambes pouvaient le porter vu leur maigreur.

Il allait courir, comme chaque matin, nouant la ficelle retenant son pantalon de jogging un peu plus fort. Il était devenu trop grand pour lui, il devrait penser à en acheter un plus petit. L'idée le fit sourire. Ses efforts portaient leur fruit se dit-il, alors qu'il nageait dans ses vêtements devenus deux fois trop grands pour lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte, il la trouva fermer à clé. Fronçant les sourcils, il piocha dans sa poche pour prendre sa clé, mais ne la trouva pas.

_C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Il se tourna et vit Hiccup tenant sa clé, aucun doute possible avec ce porte-clé en forme de flocon de neige accroché dessus. L'auburn se rendit alors dans la salle de bain sans l'attendre et lui fit signe de venir d'une main. Jack soupira, qu'avait-il encore inventé celui-là ? Hiccup avait des tas de qualités, mais son obstination était plutôt à classer dans la catégorie « défauts ». Jack le suivit pourtant, le trouvant juste derrière la porte, qu'il referma une fois le brun à l'intérieur.

_Hic, je suis pas d'humeur.

_Moi non plus, figures-toi.

_Rends-moi ma clé, ordonna-t-il.

_Pas de soucis, mais tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi avant.

Jack se frotta le front en fermant les yeux.  
_Et c'est quoi ta demande ?

Il sentit son poignet être attrapé par son colocataire et se fit tirer jusqu'à la baignoire deux mètres plus loin. Hiccup le plaça alors devant, et le brun fixa l'énorme cuve de porcelaine. Hiccup lui attrapa le menton et baissa sa tête.

_Pas la baignoire. Ça.

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent alors ce qui ressemblait à un pèse-personne. Non, correction, c'était bien un pèse-personne. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit ses membres se raidirent.

_Où tu as trouvé ça ?

_C'est celle d'Astrid. Elle me l'a prêté, et je compte lui rendre tout à l'heure, une fois que tu seras monté dessus pour que je vois ton poids.

_Non.

_Y'a pas « non » qui tienne. Tu vas dessus, je note ton poids et tu peux aller courir autant que tu veux.

Jack se retourna et le fixa avec un air peu enclin au dialogue.

_Je refuse que tu saches combien je pèse !

_Jack...

_Non ! C'est comme avec les filles, on leur demande pas ça parce que ça se fait pas !

_Ça se fait si la fille ou le mec à les joues creusées, ne mange rien et porte des vêtements 3 tailles trop grandes qui lui allaient pourtant très bien 6 mois plus tôt !

Les mots firent comme une claque à Jack. Il ne discutait jamais de ça avec lui, même si Hiccup semblait toujours s'inquiéter pour lui, mais... il avait vraiment le joue creusées ? Il se tourna vers le miroir, trop loin pour qu'il voit son reflet, puis reporta son regard sur Hiccup. Celui-ci s'adoucit et fixa Jack comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

_Tu... tu ne le voyais pas ?

Jack se lécha les lèvres en les pinçant nerveusement. Hiccup le prit doucement par les épaules et le dirigea vers le lavabo, et ainsi le miroir. Une fois devant, Jack se vit pourtant comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup pose un doigt sur sa pommette et ne le fasse glisser le long de sa mâchoire et de sa joue. Là seulement, il vit le creux dont il parlait, et c'était comme s'il découvrait un autre lui. Ses mains, visibles dans le miroir, lui semblèrent elles aussi trop maigres tout à coup. Et un horrible sentiment l'envahit, alors qu'il se tâtait, remarquant enfin comme son sweat-shirt glissait sur une épaule, découvrant celle-ci, qui était un peu trop creusée pour un garçon de presque 19 ans. Hiccup vit la panique gagner le visage de son ami et le prit gentiment dans ses bras.

_Calme-toi. Je suis là, ça va aller.

Il caressa son dos et ses bras, tandis que Jack commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il tourna sa tête, la posant sur l'épaule de l'auburn, et vit le pèse-personne. Celle de sa famille ne l'avait pas suivi dans son déménagement pour ses études, et il n'avait en effet plus vérifier son poids depuis des mois. Il se rendit devant l'appareil et fixa son reflet sur le verre de la structure. C'était une balance moderne visiblement, qui calculait l'IMC directement.

_C-comment elle marche ?

Hiccup s'agenouilla devant lui, près de l'appareil.

_Tu vas monter dessus pour le paramétrage. On va entrer ton sexe, ta taille et voir ton IMC. Mais Jack...

_Il sera négatif, pas vrai ?

_Y'a pas de négatif pour un IMC, mais il... il ne sera pas dans le vert pour toi.

Hiccup devait le prévenir, mais c'était bien évident. Jack hocha la tête et lâcha un soupire tremblant. Il n'était pas prêt à voir ça, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer. Hiccup reviendrait à la charge bientôt, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, alors autant en finir immédiatement. Il leva un pied et le posa sur le verre froid puis suivit le deuxième. Hiccup entra en effet le sexe et la taille de Jack, puis la balance lui demanda d'attendre. Il se redressa, dos droit, bras contre son corps et arrêta sans le vouloir de respirer. Lorsque la balance fit un petit bruit, il osa baisser les yeux. Son IMC était de 15,7. Il fallait être à au moins 18,5 pour avoir un poids « normal ». L'auburn se redressa et le fit descendre.

_Jack, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce mot, mais... tu es a... ano...

Jack ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler. Il hocha la tête, pressant l'auburn de sortir le terrible mot qui allait définir sa condition actuelle pour longtemps.

_Dis-le... si c'est toi, ça passera peut-être...

_Jack... tu es anorexique.

Tous deux se mordirent les lèvres alors que le brun tombait presque par terre, retenu de justesse par son colocataire. Hiccup le serra contre lui durant des heures, ou du moins ça lui sembla des heures. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber, pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Rien que le mot « anorexie » était horrible, mais que Jack comprenne enfin ce qui se passait dans son corps depuis des mois, des années même, Hiccup n'imaginait même pas la douleur qui devait faire vibrer son ami jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

_Je suis là, Jack. Je vais t'aider, on va y arriver tous les deux.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deux ans étaient passés. Des milliers d'heures en thérapie et de réunions aux anorexiques anonymes avaient beaucoup aidés le brun. Petit à petit, il avait retrouvé le goût de manger. Juste une bouchée de plus à chaque repas, c'est ce que l'auburn lui avait demandé dans un premier temps. Puis d'arrêter de faire du sport le soir après les cours, ou du moins pas aussi longtemps, parce qu'il savait que ça entretenait l'état de son ami. Le premier grand pas fut lorsque Jack resta toute une soirée sans aller courir, frapper une balle ou un volant, ni shooter dans un ballon rond. Les jours suivant, c'était fini, il ne sortait plus de la chambre.

Hiccup essaya de lui faire arrêter ses courses le matin mais sans succès. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la parade. Un soir, il s'était endormi en tenant l'autre dans ses bras après une crise de larmes lorsqu'ils avaient vérifié le poids de Jack, qui avait baissé depuis le mois précédent, et il s'était réveillé le lendemain à une heure où le brun était normalement en train de courir, pour constater qu'il était encore dans le lit avec lui, endormi comme un bienheureux. Il lui avait confié plus tard qu'il s'était réveillé à l'heure habituelle mais qu'en constatant qu'il était piégé sous ses bras, Jack n'avait pas osé bouger et le réveiller vu qu'il était côté mur. Depuis, le lit de l'auburn ne lui servait presque plus la nuit, vu qu'il allait squatter celui de Jack en prenant soin de le tenir dans ses bras.

Et le jour où Astrid était entrée dans leur chambre sans toquer et les avait trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit de Jack, elle avait littéralement hurlé qu'elle l'avait toujours su, les réveillant en sursaut. Ce jour restait un souvenir précieux pour les deux jeunes hommes, parce qu'après ça, ils s'étaient posés des questions sur leur relation. Et ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Depuis plus d'un an, ils étaient colocataires et amants, et très heureux ensemble.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, Jack avait un problème, qui gênait franchement son petit ami. Dès qu'ils commençaient à se déshabiller, Jack gardait systématiquement son haut, généralement un t-shirt, et il baissait à peine son pantalon. Et ce qui agaçait tellement Hiccup qu'il en venait parfois à perdre son envie, c'était que Jack ne voulait jamais qu'ils soient face à face. Seule la première fois qu'ils avaient été intime avait eu grâce de ce caprice, mais depuis, le brun (qui s'était entre temps découvert une canitie, une maladie génétique qui avait détruit les pigments dans ses cheveux, les rendant blancs) n'autorisait l'auburn qu'à le pénétrer en levrette, voir de continuer dans d'autres positions mais toujours dos à lui.

A cet instant, Jack venait à nouveau de se mettre à genoux, les mains sur le matelas, attendant que l'auburn vienne en lui. Hiccup fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres en une fine ligne. Il en avait marre.

_Jack, retournes-toi.

_Hein ?

_Mets-toi sur le dos, ou je te promets que je le fais pour toi.

L'autre s'assit sur ses jambes et fixa l'auburn, les joues rouges.

_Jeuh... je ne préfère pas...

_Pourquoi ?

_M-mais pour rien... je... je préfère juste cette position...

Au vue de son hésitation, Hiccup n'en croyait pas un mot. Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'il était à nouveau à peine déshabiller. L'auburn le savait au fond de lui mais il n'avait jamais oser en parler. Mais là, il avait entrouvert la boite de Pandore, alors autant l'ouvrir toute entière.

_Jack, je sais que tu n'aimes pas encore ton apparence...

Il vit distinctement le sursaut qui agita son amant, et il se permit d'aller l'enlacer par derrière, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

_Mais crois-moi, je ne te jugerais pas. Je t'aime, Jack.

_Ne dis pas ça... tu n'aimerais pas si tu me voyais...

Il sentit les tremblements de Jack contre ses bras, presque imperceptibles mais pourtant bien présents. Il le serra plus fort dans ses bras et embrassa encore sa nuque et le creux de son cou. Le pèse-personne d'Astrid l'indiquait comme étant en sous-poids pour le moment. Il remontait lentement, mais il savait depuis toujours que Jack avait honte de son corps. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il devenu anorexique en premier lieu ? Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'état de son corps, il était encore plus fragile. Hiccup comprenait, il était passé par cette phase où on a l'impression de n'être qu'une crevette ambulante, les côtes presque trop visibles et les bras sans muscles. Mais la puberté avait été généreuse avec lui, assez tard mais quand même. Et il comprenait son amant.

Mais là, tout de suite, il se foutait que les hanches de Jack soient encore un peu creuses, que ses côtés soient apparentes et ses bras et jambes pas encore bien rembourrés. Il voulait son amant. Son amant nu et prenant son pied avec lui.

Une idée lui vint et il décida de la mettre en marche. Il ramena donc les fesses de l'argenté contre son érection encore droite et se frotta contre lui.

_Je peux ?

Jack manqua une respiration mais hocha la tête.

_P-par derrière, ok ?

_Oui, promis.

Alors ils s'unirent, dans un soupire à l'unisson, l'auburn le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il le ramena avec lui en arrière, le voyant sursauter tandis qu'il butait contre son bassin en s'enfonçant en lui. Jack semblait particulièrement aimer cette position, assit sur son amant, et comme Hiccup le pensait, il écarta les jambes, appuyant ses pieds sur le matelas. L'auburn attendit de sentir Jack se courber en arrière pour passer ses mains sur le pantalon de jogging et le boxer et de les baisser ensemble. Jack ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, pas avant que l'auburn n'essaye de les faire glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Là, Jack rougit et essaya de remonter ses vêtements.

_Hic, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il attrapa les mains de Jack, les tenant au dessus de sa tête alors que ses pieds finissaient le travail. Jack se retrouva les jambes à l'air et autant il rougissait, autant il avait pâlit.

_Hic, lâche-moi ! Non !

_Désolé, mais je ne veux plus attendre pour t'aimer tout entier.

_Tu ne m'aimeras plus si tu fais ça... je t'en prie, pas le haut !

Il eut un instant de considération pour cette requête, et au fond, il se demanda si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas cruel pour l'argenté. Mais il l'aimerait toujours, et il était déterminé à le lui prouver. Il embrassa son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

_N'aie pas peur, Jack. Tu sais bien, au fond, que tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'aime.

L'argenté ferma les yeux, sachant déjà qu'il allait finir nu, comme dans ses pires craintes. Pourtant, Hiccup avait raison, il lui faisait confiance. Et il savait au fond que l'auburn ne fera ça que pour l'aider à avancer. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné depuis ce matin où il l'avait amené dans la salle de bain et l'avait fait réalisé dans quel état catastrophique il s'était mis. Il sentit, doucement, ses mains se faire emprisonner par celle de droite d'Hiccup, et il sentit bientôt la gauche, chaude contre sa peau, remontant l'avant de son t-shirt. Il trembla, non pas d'excitation comme il aurait voulu, mais d'anxiété. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas demander à son petit ami d'arrêter et le lâcher immédiatement. Lorsque les manches passèrent sur ses bras et le col se bloqua à son cou, il se sentit libéré des doigts de l'auburn. Ça aurait été le moment de se rebiquer mais il ne trouva pas la force d'oser. Lorsqu'il sentit le col passer par dessus sa tête et qu'il fut libéré de son vêtement, il porta immédiatement ses bras contre son torse, comme une jeune fille encore pudique avec un nouvel amant. Il ferma les yeux, espérant juste que l'auburn serait content et n'oserait pas lui demander de lui faire face. Il ne pourrait pas.

Il sentit les mains chaudes d'Hiccup contre ses cuisses, les caressant doucement. Puis elles glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et ses flancs. Il frissonna, à moitié de plaisir et à moitié de peur. Que penserait l'auburn s'il sentait ses côtes encore creusées ?! Il se raidit lorsque les doigts y arrivèrent et se mordit la langue, si fort qu'il aurait pu la percer avec ses dents. Il sentit le souffle chaud contre sa nuque, un soupire de soulagement.

_Tu es merveilleux, Jack.

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne le croyait pas, ni de lui demander ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux dans ce corps trop maigre. Il ne comprendrait jamais Hiccup dans ces moments, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que l'auburn lui trouvait. Soudain, Jack se sentit être pencher en avant et il se retrouva ventre contre le matelas, l'auburn au dessus de lui le recouvrant de son corps.

_Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on fasse l'amour ?

Il ne savait pas ce que l'auburn aimait tant chez lui pour ne pas le plaquer, mais il savait lui ce qu'il aimait chez Hiccup. Il était toujours prévenant avec lui, et s'il lui avait forcé la main à l'instant, il savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Il prit sa main plus foncée dans la sienne et tourna la tête vers lui.

_Oui, bien sûr.

Un baiser fut échangé avant que l'auburn ne retourne se loger en lui. Il vit les bras de l'auburn se placer de chaque côté de son corps lorsqu'il se redressa avant de le sentir bouger contre lui, sortant puis revenant dans son antre. Il gémit avant de joindre ses jambes pour se resserrer autour de son amant. Il entendit le gémissement appréciatif de son petit ami au dessus de lui, et le sentit se coucher contre son dos. Entre coups de bassin, gémissements et autres plaintes appréciatives ainsi que le poids de son amant dans son dos, Jack se sentait si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand Hiccup se redressa sur ses bras, ni lorsqu'il glissa une jambe entre les siennes, les écartant très lentement. Il réalisa seulement lorsqu'il fut tourné sur le côté. Il aurait du paniquer, ce serait logique vu son appréhension par rapport à son apparence, mais avant qu'il en ait le temps, Hiccup l'avait déjà mis sur le dos, non sans glisser hors de lui par mégarde.

Jack était donc nu, sur le dos, avec son amant juste au dessus de lui. Et étrangement, il n'était pas paniqué, ni anxieux, juste un peu gêné. Il remit ses bras contre son torse, mais lorsque l'auburn les repoussa doucement d'une main, il se laissa faire. Hiccup lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher vers lui, embrassant sa joue et sa mâchoire avant de le fixer dans les yeux.

_J'aimerais que ça ne soit pas la croix et la bannière la prochaine fois pour te trouver dans cette position et complètement nu.

L'argenté hocha la tête, et ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un énorme pas qu'ils venaient de franchir. Jack ne savait pas s'il se déshabillerait de lui même la prochaine fois, ou s'il se coucherait de lui même sur le dos pour permettre à son amant de lui faire l'amour. Mais pour le moment, il était dans les bras de l'auburn et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Hiccup se coucha sur lui et ils s'enlacèrent un long moment avant de reprendre leur activité. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage d'Hiccup.

_C'est vraiment le seul sport dont je n'ai pas peur de te voir abuser.

Jack lui frappa l'épaule, pour la forme, avec la paume de sa main, puis les glissa dans la nuque de son petit ami et l'obligea à venir l'embrasser. Mais il avait raison.


End file.
